Decisión
by maarw
Summary: Hikaru por fin tomó una gran decisión... confesarse... ¿Le irá bien o mal? ¡Quien sabe!


**Hola! ^^, me llegó un poco de inspiración y me imaginé al tierno Hikaru declarándose por fin ^^**

**Por supuesto los personajes no son mios, son de Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Decisión<span>**

Esa noche estaba totalmente desvelado, no podía conciliar el sueño, miro hacia el lado de su cama y apreció a su copia durmiendo con su carita de ángel. "Tengo que hacerlo" se dijo una y mil veces, "es hora", "no puedo esperar", muchas frases rondaban por su cabeza pero iba a hacerlo, ya había tomado una decisión. De tanto darle vueltas al tema, no se dio cuenta que el sueño por fin lo había vencido.

Al otro día en la academia Ouran todo fue normal, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a la tercera sala de música con el resto de la tropa. Muchas clientas, parece que todas se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir ese día, con tanta gente daba para largo y no podía seguir postergando lo que quería hacer hace meses. Por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos y no podía gritarlo, el miedo se apoderó de él, pero trataba de ser fuerte, no podía, era extraño, muchas veces jugueteaba con su hermano pero nunca había sentido algo así, esa chica tenía algo que hacía que viera las estrellas cuando lo miraba o hacía algo, pero ya lo sabía, la amaba y no podía decir más, se lo iba a decir aun así recibiera un fuerte rechazo, no importaba.

Habían pasado muchas horas, por fin se habían quedado los siete miembros del Host Club solos, ordenaban y se iban a sus casas, solo le faltaba que el resto de los cinco se fueran y ya quedaba poquito.

– Chicos, me quedaré aquí, quiero estudiar tranquila, nos vemos mañana –dijo la única chica miembro del Host dirigiéndose con unos cuantos libros al otro salón de la tercera sala de música. "Es mi oportunidad" pensó el chico. Saliendo con el resto, recordó que había olvidado algo en la sala de música y volvió, tocó la puerta donde se encontraba la chica- Si es Tamaki, vete, no necesito que papá me cuide.

– Soy Hikaru.

– Oh, pasa –dijo ella avergonzada- disculpa pensé que era Tamaki –viendo entrar al pelirrojo.

– Descuida.

– ¿Pasa algo? Estás pálido, ¿te sientes bien?

– Estoy perfecto… tengo que hablar contigo.

– ¿En este momento? Trato de estudiar y…

– Si, es ahora o nunca –dijo por fin interrumpiendo a la chica.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¡Me asustas!

– Es difícil para mí decirte esto, es algo que ya se me está yendo de las manos y tengo que sacarlo de una vez…

– Habla, me estas asustando…

– Es difícil… pero ya lo soltaré rápido y no me interrumpas por favor… desde que llegaste al Host he notado que pasa algo contigo, no sé cómo explicarlo con palabras porque no se expresar ese sentimiento, hace meses… provocas algo en mí, algo emocional, pasional, me gustas Haruhi, desde que te vi y supe que eras una chica nació este sentimiento extraño… aún no se como llamarle, no sé si es amor, al principio pensé que era solo amistad pero luego empecé a ponerme celoso de que más hombres de rodearan luego de que todos supieran que eras una chica y esto ya se me fue de las manos, solo quería decirte eso. No estoy interesado en saber tu respuesta, puesto que se cuál es, no me gustan las negativas, tú tienes a Tamaki y está bien, si eres feliz, yo también lo seré, solo quería sacar esto que tenía apresado en mi corazón, era eso, adiós –se levantó rápidamente, sin siquiera dejar que la chica respirara y salió de la habitación.

– ¡Espera! –gritó ella desde dentro de la salita, corriendo hacia la puerta, el chico estaba de espaldas a ella en ningún momento se dio vuelta- yo nunca he dicho que esté con Tamaki, es solo un amigo, de verdad agradezco mucho tus sentimientos, me hacen sentir feliz porque yo también… siento lo mismo, es extraño, al principio tampoco lo había notado… es verdad que me sentí atraída por Tamaki al principio, pero no puedo verlo más allá que un amigo puesto que él y yo somos tan diferentes que no podemos estar juntos… siempre te vi a ti diferente, me tratabas con cariño, no como un hombre como el resto, me cuidabas y eso se agradece… y hace sentir estas cosas…

– ¿De verdad? –dijo el chico dándose vuelta por fin para mirar a la chica- ¿Sientes lo mismo? –acercándose cada vez más y tratando de no ser tan efusivo.

– Si es cierto, tú también me gustas, pero nunca me animé a decírtelo, ya que siempre te vi como una persona que no quería tener nada serio ni esas cosas… pero me equivoqué... ¿Empezamos de nuevo?

– Hola soy Hikaru, te amo –por fin esas palabras salieron de su boca y acercándose a la chica cerró su nuevo compromiso con ella con un tierno beso… y el inicio de una nueva relación.

* * *

><p><strong>No fue la gran cosa, pero quise compartirlo ^.^<strong>

**espero que les haya gustado n.n**


End file.
